


Soft

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [191]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Sometimes you need gentleness.





	

Today, he needs something different. He’s never been good at outright asking for things, too ashamed of his needs to put them into words. It made their lives very difficult to start with, but over time they’ve learned one another’s languages.

When Hux’s fingers won’t still, he needs his hands pushing into the mattress. When Kylo’s shoulders hunch, he needs a hand on the back of the neck. When the air is filled with Hux’s rehearsed and re-rehearsed speeches (internally, externally), he needs kissing until breathing is urgent. When Kylo pushes at limits, picking nonsense fights and arguing every comma or clause, he needs his hair tugging and his knees to meet the ground coming up.

It wasn’t easy to get to this place, this understanding. It’s still not perfect, but it’s getting there. Tempers will flare for a while, before one or both of them will gain enough insight, enough external perspective, to understand what’s going on.

Right now, he needs this: no arguing over who is in control. No verbal trickery. No scratches of nails and teeth. Those are all very nice, but they aren’t what’s required right now.

It starts innocently enough. Once the daily chores of eating, cleaning, finalising reports and making preparations for the day to follow are all over with, they move to the couch. Something on in the background, something soothing with wild animals and low narration. Deep sea explorations. High cloudscape gliders. It isn’t important, it’s only noise.

A thumb on the back of his neck, and Kylo almost butters into the couch. Stroking over the nub of his spine, and the heat where their thighs meet. Every single point of contact starts a kindling fire, and he doesn’t dare breathe too hard in case the moment shatters.

A hand. On a knee. A stroke up and down a thigh. Never too high, never too forward. The gradual slide of their noses together, like gravity pulling her beloved home. Traded breath, soft kisses. Lips, then teeth and tongues. Still barely touching, but every point a white hot wonder.

No hand to his groin, but he’s alive all the same. Straining in his clothes, and Kylo pulls Hux’s lips away with his teeth. 

_Want you. Want you so badly. Bed._

But not yet, all the same. The hand strokes harder, a nail along a seam. Lips parting, tongues whispering love-messages in the dance they lead. A hand in the hair, almost pinning him still as they kiss fiercely. His pants are tightening, and he’s feeling giddy-mad with how much he loves this man.

Bed isn’t far away. They waddle, pulling clothes off, pushing into walls, snickering when a boot gets stuck and needs loosening. It doesn’t need to be perfect, and there’s no shame in it, now. The last sock hits the wall with an undignified slide to the ground, but Hux is pushing him onto his back, and he doesn’t see, just hears.

Fingers in hair, kisses that sometimes meet, sometimes just touch wherever is in reach. The subtle grind of bodies together, and the thrill when their cocks meet: soft skin against soft skin. Hux grips his ears and pushes his tongue inside Kylo’s mouth, and he responds with two hands on that tight, neat ass, grinding his tight, neat lover into him. 

One of them says the l-word first, but then it’s as regular as the kisses. Aloud, and inside their heads. It’s there in the rub of a nose against its mate, or the way lips curl and distort their kisses. It’s there in the gentle puffs of breath, and the fingertips that stroke, and do not punish. _I love you, I love you, I love you_.

Hux grabs the lube, and the tilt of his head is the question. _You, or me?_ Kylo loves both ways, and his teeth show in his indecision. Hux takes pity on him, and hands him the bottle.

“Open me up, so I can ride you.”  


Instructions make it easier, when you’re torn between two options.

Kylo warms the fluid, even though it’s difficult when Hux keeps distracting him by suckling over his collarbone, and using thumbs on his nipples. He warms, and he slathers between his cheeks. Strokes that are as much about edging him higher as they are about opening him up. Delving between his cheeks, easing at the tight pucker. His lover is relaxed for him, and the first finger slips in like it’s meant to be there. They kiss as he works him open, and his hair is pulled, stroked, loved. 

Hux accommodates quickly, and he’s eagerly reaching back to position Kylo. Their hands brush together, transferring more fluid over his shaft, and then Hux is sliding his sticky crease over Kylo’s dick. The temptation of it is delicious, and then the fingers holding the head still make the first sigh down and around him as easy as breathing.

Inside him, and now they pause. The clenching of his hole, the little wiggle of his ass, and Hux’s eyes are nearly black as they stare at him. No other touches, just still contact as they both get used to the feeling of union. Kylo smiles, and watches those eyes. _I love you, I love you so much, without you I wouldn’t keep going._

Hux puts his hands on his shoulders for purchase, and he starts the process of sliding himself along Kylo’s length. It won’t be how they end this, because they both need friction, need speed. But first they can do this.

His lover’s fingers curl around his shoulders, his thumbs in the dip beside his throat. Kylo’s hands rest on his waist, his fingers still as his own thumbs glide in steady strokes. Hux’s eyes are heavy, but they won’t leave his. Lips that part, showing a flash of teeth and tongue. Oh so slow, as they turn the contact into lovemaking. Hux’s cock bobs between them, unanswered for the moment, helping them keep this going for as long as possible.

Slide up, slide down. Slide up, slide down.

Kylo is lost to the poetry of it, and he has no idea how long they maintain this speed. It seems to last forever, and he hopes it does. Few things feel as good as enjoying his beloved, and knowing he takes equal pleasure. Giving and receiving, bound into one. Laughter forces through, like bubbles blown into milk, and their foreheads touch.

He doesn’t ask for faster, not until Hux’s body starts to shake. Then he doesn’t ask, but gives anyway. The hands on his waist urging him quicker, harder. A curve of the spine, and Hux is chasing the pressure to go _just there_ , his cock still waving for someone to notice it. 

The rush is wonderful, but always over too soon. Hux puts one hand on him for balance, and grabs his own cock. Kylo starts to beg for him to come over and around him, and Hux’s breath explodes into panting. Stroke, stroke, and the walls around him clench in sympathy, urging his own climax closer. Stroke, and Hux’s shoulders wrack. 

“Come for me, please,” Kylo begs.   


Hux looks him in the eye when he does, even though the momentary loss of control always worries him. Even now. He gasps out his satisfaction, and the splatter across them both is warm and perfect.

The climax makes his body tighten, and Kylo grabs Hux’s hips, slamming him down as he thrusts up. So close. So close. Reading every little expression on Hux’s face, feeling the safety, the love, the care. It’s that which undoes him, and makes him spill into their coupling, flooding his body with his own seed. 

Hux moans again, over-sensitive and satisfied, and Kylo reaches for his head to beg more kisses. His lover collapses into the sticky mess that glues their bodies together, and the kisses soon follow.

He won’t allow the stickiness forever: always determined to clean up the evidence after. But for now, they can lie in the proof of their mutual adoration, and when Hux does grow restless, they can bathe each other clean. 

This was what he needed. This is how to soothe the pain. Kylo can’t thank him enough, but he’ll try. He’ll try by returning the favour, whenever Hux has needs, too.


End file.
